Der verhängnisvolle Shoppingtrip
by LillyLestrange
Summary: Pansy zeigt ihre neueste Kauferrungenschaft herum. Damit nimmt das Chaos seinen Lauf. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und eine Zeitreise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Settings gehören J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Das ist meine erste FanFiction und ich habe sie zusammen mit NegativeLight im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbes geschrieben. Wir würden uns beide sehr über Reviews freuen.

**Der verhängnisvolle Shoppingtrip**

**Kapitel 1:**  
Draco Malfoy saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und ‚unterhielt' sich mit seinen Anhängseln Crabbe und Goyle. Er scheute sich etwas davor,  
die beiden wirklich als Freunde zu bezeichnen, denn eigentlich schlurften sie nur hinter ihm her und taten was er wollte. Eigentlich standen sie jetzt auch nur  
vor ihm und hörten zu, was er zu erzählen hatte. Draco konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum die beiden sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht hinsetzten. Aber  
ihm konnte es ja egal sein. „Draaaaaaaaaacooooooooooooo!" schallte es plötzlich durch die angenehm ruhige Atmosphäre des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Draco ließ  
sich in die Polster des Sofas sinken und hoffte einfach darauf, unsichtbar zu werden. „Draaaaaaaaciiiii da bist du ja!"

Der Blonde rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen und bemühte sich, nicht all zu genervt auszusehen. Pansy hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. In diesem Augenblickkam das Mädchen aber schon auf ihn zugestürmt, versuchte mehr oder weniger Crabbe und Goyle zur Seite zu schubsen und ließ sich neben Draco aufs  
Sofa fallen. „Schau mal was ich tolles gefunden habe!" Sie hielt ihm irgendeinen Kettenanhänger unter die Nase. Draco warf einen halbherzigen Blick auf  
das Stück und versuchte weiter krampfhaft, nicht schreiend wegzurennen.Pansy war ein wirklich liebenswertes Mädchen und bei weitem nicht so zickig wie alle dachten.  
Aber wenn es ums Shoppen ging war niemand anstrengender als sie.„Wirklich ganz wundervoll Pansy! Was bitte ist das?" fragte Draco mit genervter Stimme. Pansy  
rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen. „Ihr Jungs habt doch wirklich keine Ahnung. Das hab ich aus einem ganz kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse. Ist mir noch nie  
aufgefallen der Laden. Wie auch immer,auf jeden Fall ist das hier die wohl modischste Kette die ich seit langem gesehen habe. DIE hat bestimmt kein anderer in Hogwarts!"

Pansy war immerdarauf versessen, die exklusivsten und besten Sachen zu haben. Sollte es vorkommen, dass ein anderes Mädchen der Schule die  
gleichen Schuhe oder den gleichen Umhang besaß, war sie für mindestens 4 Tage nicht mehr ansprechbar. Draco wollte grade ansetzten Pansy zu erklären,  
dass dieses Teil sicher auch niemand haben wollte als Crabbe sich räusperte und etwas vor sich hin nuschelte. „Was ist los Crabbe?" Draco sah ihn  
erwartungsvoll an. „Das…das ist keine Kette, sagte ich." „Was soll das denn bitte sonst sein? Ein Ohrring vielleicht?" gab Pansy schnippisch zurück.  
„Nein das meine ich nicht. Das ist ein Zeitumkehrer." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ein was ist das?" Draco sah den plumpen Jungen  
fragend an, erstaunt dass der so was kannte. „Ein Zeitumkehrer…" Crabbe sah verlegen zu Boden. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm, dass auch Pansy ihn  
anstarrte als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Soso ein Zeitumkehrer?! Dann drehe ich also an diesem Rädchen und dann…?" Crabbe sah seinen  
Hauskameraden etwas panisch an, blieb aber stumm. Draco schenkte ihm aber schon keine Beachtung mehr, sonder blickte nur fasziniert auf das kleine Gerät in  
seinen Händen. „Ein Zeitumkehrer…Das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir in die Vergangenheit reisen können. Keine schlechte Idee, dieses Gerät." Ein unheilvolles  
Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Pansy starrte entsetzt von Draco zu Crabbe und wieder zu Draco. Dann begann ihr Mund sich zitternd zu verziehen.  
Plötzlich prustete sie los: "Draco! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?!" Mittlerweile schüttelte es sie regelrecht. "Das ist Crabb!" Abfällig deutete Pansys  
perfekt manikürter Zeigefinger auf den beschämten Crabbe. "Du kannst doch nicht allen ernstes annehmen, dass dieser hirnlose Mitläufer Ahnung von  
Zeitumkehrern hat!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Draco direkt in die Augen. Er erkannte, dass sich in ihre Belustigung auch Ärger mischte.

Draco grübelte einenMoment lang nach. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht. Crabbe, der vermutlich nicht mal wusste, wie man das Wort Zeitumkehrer  
(oder auch nur Kette) schreibt, konnte so etwas doch gar nicht wissen. Andererseits war die Idee doch sehr verlockend. Draco versuchte, Pansy erst mal  
auszublenden und setzte sich aufrecht an den Rand des Sofas. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Crabbe zu. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Warum sollte  
das so ein Zeitding sein?" Crabbe sah zu Boden und malte mit seiner Fußspitze sinnlose Muster auf den Kerkerboden. "Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt..."  
Seine Stimme war zittrig und kaum zu hören. Offenbar waren das in so kurzer Zeit einfach zu viele Sätze auf einmal. Goyle sah die ganze Zeit stumpf zwischen  
allen hin und her und wirkte stark überfordert. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, sah er vielleicht auch aus wie immer. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Pansy sich erhoben.  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah provokant zu Draco runter. "Wenn du diesem Riesenbaby glaubst, können wir es ja ausprobieren! Dann werden  
wir ja sehen, wer hier weiß, wovon er redet!" Crabbe riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Draco fing an zu grinsen. "Hey, Crab, wie benutzt man es denn?"

Crabbe nahm Draco die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihm um den Hals. Just im selben Augenblick flog die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf und ein  
gutaussehender, schwarzer Junge kam herein. Er sah Draco auf dem Sofa sitzen und Crabbe, der über ihn gebeugt mit einer Kette an Dracos Hals hantierte.  
Pansy, der als erste die Verwirrung im Gesicht des Neuankömmlings auffiel, fing an zu grinsen, drehte sich zu Malfoy um und gratulierte ihm und Crabbe ganz  
herzlich.Blaise schaute interessiert zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Da niemand Anstallten machte, die Situation zu erklären, näherte er sich der Gruppe.  
„Was ist denn hier los?" Ein kaum unterdrücktes Grinsen zierte sein hübsches Milchkaffeegesicht. „Nicht was du denkst!" brachte Draco sauer hervor. Er riss  
sich den Zeitumkehrer vom Hals und stieß Pansy und Crabbe von sich. Pansy kringelte sich vor Lachen, Blaise schmunzelte, Draco funkelte beide böse an und  
Crabbe starrte verlegen zu Boden. Goyles Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Draco schleuderte genervt den Zeitumkehrer in Richtung Pansy.  
Gleichzeitig griff Blaise nach der fliegende Kette, die sich dadurch enorm verlängerte. Draco wollte sie Zabini aus der Hand reißen und stolperte.  
Sein Mitschüler fiel dadurch ebenfalls, so dass die beiden Jungen Pansy buchstäblich zu Füßen lagen. Das Mädchen hatte seinen Lachanfall gerade erfolgreich  
bekämpft und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, als es auch schon wieder losging. Draco zweimal innerhalb weniger Minuten in einer äußerst  
mehrdeutigen Situation mit einem Jungen zu finden, war einfach zu komisch. Durch die frischen Tränen hindurch bemerkte sie nicht, wie der Zeitumkehrer  
plötzlich ein blaues Licht ausspuckte, welches eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem anatomischen Herzen aufwies. Der Radius des Lichtes wuchs rapide.

Crabbe und Goyle entfernten sich rückwärts gehend von dem Trio. Die beiden am Boden waren zu sehr mit Entwirren beschäftigt. Erst als das pulsierende Licht sie umhüllte wurden sie darauf aufmerksam. Ähnlich erging es Pansy, deren Lachen in einen erstickten Schrei überging. Die Lichtkugel wurde unerträglich grell und verschwand.

Mit pochendem Schädel erwachte Draco auf dem steinernen Kerkerboden und wunderte sich, wie viele Knochen und Muskeln in seinem Körper schmerzen  
konnten. Einige von denen waren bis vor kurzem ganz sicher noch nicht da gewesen! Und was um alles in der Welt war passiert? Nach einem kurzen  
Systemcheck schlug er vorsichtig die Augen auf und wagte einen Blick in seine Umgebung. Auf Grund seiner misslichen Position konnte er nicht viel erkennen,  
also rappelte er sich widerwillig auf. Im Sitzen sah die ganze Sache doch schon ganz anders aus. Neben ihm lagen Pansy und Blaise, die sich beide nicht rührten.  
Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass die Explosion, oder was auch immer das grade war, ihnen keinen großen Schaden zugefügt hatte. Zum einen wollte er kaum über  
das Donnerwetter ihres Hauslehrers nachdenken und zum andern hatte zumindest Pansy schon genug Schäden, als dass er noch zusätzliche Macken an ihr  
ertragen wollte.

Leicht besorgt krabbelte der sonst so hochnäsige Junge die zwei Schritte zu seinen Freunden und nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe. Beide atmeten und hatten  
keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Draco lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa und atmete selber erst einmal tief durch. Nach kurzer Überlegung kam er zu  
dem Schluss, dass er alleine nichts tun konnte, also rief er nach seinen beiden Schoßhündchen. Doch weder Crabbe noch Goyle ließen sich blicken! Überhaupt  
war es ganz schön still. Vermutlich waren alle draußen und die beiden Muskelpakte auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, um Hilfe zu holen. Malfoy hoffte inständig,  
dass sie nicht auf dem Weg zu Snape waren! Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren und immer noch niemand erschienen war,  
öffnete Draco seine eisblauen Augen wieder und sah sich erneut um. Irgendetwas sehr merkwürdiges ging hier vor. Nicht nur, dass offenkundig wirklich  
niemand auch nur in der Nähe war, irgendwie sahen die Möbel anders aus. Oder hatte er sie einfach nur noch nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet?

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und wanderte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. Er war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber für den Anfang musste es gehen.  
Nein, die Möbel sahen auch aus der gewohnten Perspektive merkwürdig aus. Vor allem so…neu! Wie lange hatte er auf dem Boden gelegen, dass in der  
Zeit neue Möbel gebracht wurden? Und warum hatte man ihn einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen? Einen Malfoy ließ man doch nicht einfach dahinvegetieren!  
Er würde herausfinden wer dafür verantwortlich war und die Person würde definitiv bezahlen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wer ihn alles SO gesehen haben  
könnte! Plötzlich konnte er schwach seinen Namen vernehmen. Draco drehte sich um und senkte den Blick zu seinen beiden verbliebenen Hauskameraden.  
Blaise hatte ein wenig die Augen geöffnet und setzte erneut an um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Dieser ging neben seinem Freund in die Hocke und half  
ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Blaise ließ deutlich erkennen, wie er sich fühlte! Um wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen und so ein wenigstens kleines Gefühl von Realität  
zu bekommen, fragte Draco den frisch Erwachten, ob denn alles in Ordnung sei. „Ich…ich denk schon." kam die wackelige Antwort. Blaise sammelte sich ein  
paar Minuten lang schweigend und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Auch er war nicht ganz fit, konnte sich aber einigermaßen auf den Beinen halten.

„Draco?" Zabinis Stimme klang zum ersten Mal, seit Draco ihn kannte verunsichert. „Hm?" Dracos Stimme klang irgendwie unangenehm niedergeschlagen.  
Etwas was Blaise noch nie erlebt hatte. „Was ist passiert?" „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung Zabini. Anscheinend ist die blöde Kette explodiert.  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer Pansy diesen Schrott verkauft hat. Aber wenn ich es herausfinden sollte…" Halbherzig versuchte der sonst so reservierte  
Blonde wüst zu gestikulieren. Dann setzte er mit unterdrückter Wut fort: „Auf jeden Fall waren wir wohl einige Zeit bewusstlos, denn irgendein Scherzkeks  
hat in der Zeit den Gemeinschaftsraum neu eingerichtet, es aber anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten uns aufzuwecken oder auf die Krankenstation zu bringen."

„Den Gemeinschaftsraum neu eingerichtet? Willst du mich verarschen Draco?" „Träum weiter Zabini! Schau dich doch mal um. DAS sind definitiv nicht  
unsere Sessel!" „Möglich Draco, ich hab nie so genau auf die Sessel geachtet und eigentlich sind sie mir auch egal! Was ist mit Pansy?" Für Blaise war das  
Thema beendet. Draco dachte kurz darüber nach, wie ungewohnt das war. Sein dunkler Mitschüler war einer der wenigen, die es überhaupt wagten,  
so mit dem jungen Malfoy umzuspringen. Und es kam Zabini scheinbar nicht mal gewagt vor! Dennoch störte es Draco, denn das Thema war überhaupt  
noch nicht beendet. Außerdem pflegte er nun mal, selbst zu entscheiden, wann etwas beendet war und wann nicht. Betont genervt deutete Draco auf  
den Boden und beantworte die Frage mit: „Das siehst du doch! Sie hält Schönheitsschlaf! Hat sie ja auch dringend nötig!" Blaise konnte sich ein Schmunzeln  
nicht verkneifen. Niemand konnte abstreiten, dass Pansy ein hübsches Mädchen war, aber Draco würde eher nach Gryffindor wechseln bevor er DAS in  
ihrer Gegenwart zugab.

„Nun gut," Blaise ignorierte Dracos Tonfall komplett und setzte eine geschäftige Miene auf. „Lass uns die Arme auf das Sofa hier legen. Dann ist der Schlaf  
bestimmt noch hilfreicher!" Draco bildete sich ein, ein kurzes Zwinkern in Zabinis Augen gesehen zu haben. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Draco betrachtete  
Zabini durchaus als Konkurrenz was das Wirken auf andere Menschen und das Vortäuschen von Launen anging. Genau das erschwerte es ihm aber ungemein,  
den anderen Jungen einzuschätzen. Draco schnaubte abfällig, half Blaise dann aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, das junge Mädchen umzulagern. Sie beobachteten  
Pansy eine Weile und wandten sich dann gleichzeitig betreten ab. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt mal irgendwen suchen und zur Rede stellen", gab Blaise zu bedenken.  
„Dann sollten wir am besten draußen suchen. Hier ist keiner, dafür ist es zu leise, außerdem hat niemand auf meine Rufe reagiert." „Dann lass uns doch mal in der  
Großen Halle nachschauen, vielleicht sind grad alle beim Essen oder so. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie spät es ist." Draco schnaubte erneut nur abfällig, ging dann  
aber folgsam hinter Blaise hinaus auf die Suche nach ihren Leuten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Kaum hatten sie den Gang betreten, blieben sie auch schon abrupt stehen. Etwas war falsch. Draco und Blaise sahen sich an.

"Ist der Flur hier geputzt"  
Draco war fassungslos. Blaise deutete in eine der Ecken:

"Und sind das falsche Spinnweben?"

Beiden war klar, irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht. Schon etwas vorsichtiger gingen sie die Treppe nach oben.

Nicht eine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Absolute Stille! Die hübschen Jungs sahen sich an.  
"Raus gehen"  
"Raus gehen!"

Also lenkten sie ihren Schritt Richtung Schlossportal. Malfoy drückte dagegen und musste feststellen, dass es verschlossen war. Zabini wurde blass.

"Okay, was ist hier los?"

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein markerschütternder Schrei die Eingangshalle.

"Pansy!"

Die beiden Slytherins rannten zurück und schrieen dem Portrait das Passwort förmlich entgegen um nicht abbremsen zu müssen.

Die Tatsache, dass sich das Portrait keineswegs öffnete verdauten die beiden wenige Sekunden später, als sie schon mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geknallt waren.

"Verdammt noch mal Blaise, was ist hier los? Warum öffnet sich dieses dämliche Bild nicht? Wer beim Merlin, ändert das Passwort und gibt nicht allen Bescheid"  
Draco war mittlerweile außer sich vor Wut. Blaise blickte Draco immer noch voller

Entsetzen an.

"Ich weiß es nicht Draco, ich weiß es wirklich nicht"

seufze er resignierend. Draco war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, wie wild gegen das

Portrait zu hämmern und nach Pansy zu brüllen. Blaise hegte kaum Hoffnung, dass das

Mädchen sie hören würde, trotzdem fing auch er an das Bild anzubrüllen. Wundersame

Weise schienen die beiden tatsächlich Erfolg zu haben denn nur wenige Augenblicke

später öffnete sich das Portrait und Pansy starrte ihnen leichenblass entgegen.

"Was ist passiert?"

Sie erntete nur Schulterzucken. Pansy warf den Jungs einen erschrockenen Blick zu und ließ

sich auf eines der Sofas fallen. Die beiden jungen Männer setzten sich ebenfalls auf die neuen

Möbel und starrten ins Leere. Irgendwann stupste Draco Pansy mit der Schuhspitze an.

Sie sah auf und folgte mit dem Blick seinem Finger, der auf ein winziges Fenster zeigte.

"Ist das jetzt Sonnenauf- oder -untergang?"

Blaise sah auf seine Uhr, stellte aber fest, dass sie nicht funktionierte. Er sah sich um.

"Wir könnten oben aus einem etwas größeren Fenster schauen!"

Da eh nichts anderes zu tun war, erhoben die drei sich und bewegten sich verwirrt wieder

nach oben. Draco belegte vorsorglich noch das Portrait mit etlichen Zaubern, damit es

sich nicht schließen konnte und sie jederzeit Zugang hatten.

"Glaubst du das ist eine gute Idee? Willst du das jeder dahergelaufene Gryffindor hier rein kann?"

fragte Pansy mit leichter Skepsis in der Stimme.

"Erstens scheint hier nirgendwo irgendjemand zu sein, zweitens traut sich eh niemand in die Kerker, drittens ist derjenige Schuld der es ‚vergessen' hat uns das neue Passwort mitzuteilen und viertens will ich verdammt noch mal in der Lage sein, meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten!"

giftete Draco sie an. Pansy schluckte ihre Antwort hinunter und machte sich schweigend

auf den Weg. Blaise warf Draco noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu der eindeutig

aussagte ‚Musste das wirklich sein? Sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint!' und folgte dem

Mädchen nach oben. Draco schnaubte, legte noch einen Verschleierungszauber über das

Portrait, sodass es nur diejenigen sehen konnten, die wussten dass es sich dort befindet

und hetzte den anderen beiden hinterher. Gerade in der Halle angekommen, begann das

Tor zu knarren. Halb erfreut, halb erschrocken sahen die drei zwischen sich hin und her.

Pansy zog ihre beiden stattlichen Begleiter ein wenig in den Hintergrund, um erst mal zu

beobachten. Die Tür ging auf und vier Personen, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkamen,

betraten das Schloss. In ihrem Gefolge etwa 50 Schüler. Keiner von denen sah bekannt

aus. Draco murmelte etwas von Partnerschulen, die sie nicht kannten, aber Blaise fiel es

wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und zerrte die

beiden anderen mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Was soll denn das?"

Draco riss sich auf der Treppe von Blaise los und sah ihm streitsüchtig in die Augen. Blaise konterte. Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, hüpfte Pansy zwischen die beiden.

"Also Blaise, was ist denn los?"

"Habt ihr den Typen nicht erkannt?"

Blaise starrte fassungslos auf Draco und Pansy herunter. Die Angesprochenen schüttelten den Kopf.

"Das...das ist...nein, das kann auch gar nicht sein..."

Blaise schüttelte nun ebenfalls den Kopf. Pansy sah nervös zu ihm auf.

"Zabini, komm schon, für so was haben wir jetzt echt keine Zeit!"

Draco sah immer noch streitlustig und genervt aus. Blaise atmete einmal tief durch.

"Okay, ich glaube, dass einer der Erwachsenen von gerade eben Salazar Slytherin ist!"

Pansy schnappte nach Luft und setze sich auf eine Stufe. Draco versuchte vergeblich, ein

schallendes Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Selbiges blieb ihm allerdings mitten im Hals

stecken, als unerwartet das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufflog und ein

unbekannter Lehrer sie erbost anfunkelte.

"Was macht ihr hier?"

Die Stimme war wirklich gebieterisch. Und ließ keine Zeit für eine fragwürdige Antwort.

"Macht, dass ihr SOFORT in die Große Halle kommt!"

Pansy, hin- und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Panik musste daran denken,

dass Snape für diese Stimme sicher getötet hätte. Ohne mögliche Alternativen machten

sich die verständnislosen Slytherins schweigend auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort

angekommen sahen sie sich um. Und liefen rot an, denn alle Augen waren auf sie

gerichtet. Vor dem Lehrertisch standen zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Der Lehrer, der sie

grade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gescheucht hatte, stellte sich neben die anderen

Erwachsenen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine der zwei Frauen legte den

Kopf etwas schief und sah Malfoy an.

"Name?"

Draco zögerte.

"Gregory Goyle!"

Pansy und Blaise rissen den Kopf zu ihm herum. Er lächelte nur verlegen. Nun war Blaise

dran. Angespornt von dem gegebenen Beispiel nannte er sich Vincent Crabbe. Pansy

grübelte verzweifelt und sagte vor lauter Eile ‚Hermine Granger'. Die Jungs mussten ein

Prusten unterdrücken. Aber zumindest durften sie sich erst mal setzen, während die vier

scheinbaren Professoren sich am Lehrertisch niederließen und leise darüber diskutierten,

warum die drei nicht auf der Liste standen. 

Blaise und Pansy wurden zunehmend nervöser. Sie flüsterten sich die Namen der Gründer zu

und nickten. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Die zwei hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber schnell wieder auf die vier Erwachsenen gelenkt, die

ihre Besprechung anscheinend beendet hatten und die Jugendlichen nun erwartungsvoll

anblickten. 

"Nun Kinder",

begann einer der vier Älteren. Draco schnaubte abfällig. Wenn er das nicht alles für einen

schlechten Scherz halten würde, hätte Draco vermutet dass es sich um Godric Gryffindor

handelte.

"wir geben zu, dass wir etwas irritiert sind, dass ihr nicht auf unserer Liste steht." 

"Was denn für eine Liste?"

wurde er von Pansy unterbrochen. Draco und Blaise rissen synchron ihre Köpfe zu dem

Mädchen herum und gaben ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Musste sie gleich zeigen, dass

sie keine Ahnung hatten was hier vor sich ging? 

Auch die vier Professoren sahen irritiert zu dem Mädchen. Eine der Frauen räusperte sich

und erklärte

"Die Listen der Schüler natürlich. Damit zur Eröffnungszeremonie alle Schüler namentlich aufgerufen und in die Häuser einsortiert werden können." 

"Er...",

setzte Pansy grade an, als Blaise sie mit einem beherzten Stoß in die Rippen daran

hinderte die Frage zu beenden. Pansy quiekte verärgert auf, gab aber keinen weiteren

Ton von sich. 

"Ähm, entschuldigen sie, die Gute ist manchmal etwas verwirrt."

Entschuldigte Blaise sich

mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Die vier Professoren nickten verständnisvoll und richteten ihren Blick wieder auf die Pergamentrolle auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. 

"Also Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Hermine Granger, richtig?" "Ja, Sir!"

antworteten die drei. 

Der Mann den sie für Slytherin hielten, griff nach einer Feder, wohl um die drei Namen

nachzutragen. Dabei viel Draco ein großer Ring am Finger des Mannes auf. Irgendwie

kam er ihm bekannt vor. 

Plötzlich zog Draco scharf die Luft ein. Blaise warf einen irritierten Blick auf den Jungen. 

Draco starrte immer noch fasziniert auf die Hand des Mannes. 

Blaise ließ seinen Blick in die Richtung wandern, in die Draco so angestrengt starrte und

suchte nach der unglaublichen Attraktion. Und plötzlich fiel es auch ihm wie Schuppen

von den Augen. 

"Oh mein Gott"

murmelte er langsam vor sich hin. Draco nickte nur zustimmend. Diesmal

war Pansy an der Reihe die Jungen irritiert anzublicken. 

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"

flüsterte sie Blaise zu. 

"Der Ring!"

zischte Blaise. 

"Was für ein Ring? Noch ein toller Zeitumkehrer oder was?" 

"Nein! Guck ihn dir an"  
"Es ist ein Ring. Und zwar ein sehr großer"  
Blaise rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen.

"Das ist Salzaar Slytherins Siegelring."

Zischte er weiter.

"Also muss der Mann folglich tatsächlich Slytherin sein!" Pansy riss erschrocken die Augen auf, wurde kreidebleich und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Draco fing sie geschickt auf und lehnte sie an seinen Oberkörper. Ihr Gesicht drehte er zu

seiner Halsbeuge. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder Pansys Reaktion miterleben! Gryffindor

begann, einzeln die Schüler aufzurufen und sie nach vorne zu bitten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Helga Hufflepuff einen schicken Hut geholt. Ohne auch nur den kleinsten Flicken.

Zabini sah sich den Hut an und brauchte einen Moment, bis er kapierte, dass das der

Sprechende Hut war. Na das konnte ja lustig werden! Was wohl passieren würde, wenn

man sie anderen Häusern zuteilte? Er musste in sich hinein grinsen. Pansy als Hermine

bei den überheblichen Gryffs.

Pansy wachte auf, unmittelbar in dem Moment, in dem ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.

Malfoy zeigte kurz auf den Hut und schob sie in Richtung Lehrertisch. Zittrig ging das

Mädchen auf die vier Gründer zu. Ein bisschen zu ehrfürchtig, wenn man genau hinsah,

aber glücklicherweise waren alle hier sehr aufgeregt und verwirrt, also fiel nicht auf, was

genau dem Slytherinmädchen so zusetzte. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, hielten drei

Menschen im Saal panisch die Luft an. Offenbar brauchte der Hut auch noch eine Weile.

Auf Pansys Stirn bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm. Ihr Herz raste und sie war sicher,

dass sie gleich noch mal ohnmächtig werden würde, als der Hut sie endlich nach

Slytherin schickte. Die anderen beiden wurden problemlos zugeteilt. Draco sogar fast ein

bisschen zu schnell, da auch in diesem Fall der Hut seinen Kopf kaum berührt hatte.

Zabini beobachtete, wie Salazar den Spross der Malfoys eindringlich musterte. Er nahm

sich vor, später seinen Freund darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Freund. War Malfoy sein

Freund? Vielleicht war es in dieser Situation sinnvoll, wenn die drei sich wie Freunde

verhielten! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Nachdem alle Schüler eingeteilt waren, erschien das große Festmahl auf den Tischen. Die drei Slytherins fühlten sich gleich etwas wohler. Mit ihnen, waren ca. 10 weitere Schüler

nach Slytherin gekommen. Die meisten von ihnen waren etwas erschrocken, als plötzlich das Essen vor ihnen auf den Tischen stand. Draco warf ihnen erst verwirrte Blicke zu, als

er sich erinnerte, dass das ja bis jetzt noch niemand miterlebt hatte. Damit hörte er auf zu grübeln und seine Mitschüler anzustarren und machte sich über das Essen her.

Natürlich in soweit gesittet, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört. Alle drei hatten das Gefühl, dass dies wahrscheinlich das angenehmste Essen war, was sie jemals in der

großen Halle eingenommen hatten. Der Lärmpegel war ein Witz im Vergleich zu dem, was für eine Geräuschkulisse hier sonst herrschte. Mit nur 50 Schülern, die größtenteils

noch viel zu verschreckt und unsicher waren, konnte man es eindeutig besser aushalten, als mit dem, was in ihrer Zeit in dieser Schule herumlief.

Als das Essen beendet war, erhoben sich die vier Gründer am Lehrertisch und Gryffindor räusperte sich.

„Zunächst heiße ich Sie alle auf Hogwarts herzlich willkommen! Sie haben die große Ehre, als erste Schüler diese Schule zu besuchen und ich hoffe, Sie werden uns dabei unterstützen, dieser Schule einen außergewöhnlich guten Ruf zu verschaffen."

erklärte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Draco wurde erschreckender Weise an Dumbledore erinnert. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und lauschte weiter den Worten der

Gründer. Mittlerweile hatte Helga Hufflepuff das Wort ergriffen.

„Da Sie noch sehr wenige Schüler sind, werden wir Sie zunächst nicht in Alterstufen aufteilen, sondern Sie gemeinsam und nur nach Häusern getrennt unterrichten. Wenn wir feststellen, dass einige von Ihnen unterfordert sind, werden wir Ihnen weitere Kurse anbieten."

Nun ergriff Slytherin das Wort. Mit seiner umwerfenden Stimme fuhr er fort.

„Ihre Häuser sind nun Ihre Familie. Sie werden gemeinsam wohnen, gemeinsam lernen und gemeinsam Ihr Haus würdevoll vertreten."

Er blickte hierbei besonders die Slytherins an, die merklich in sich zusammensackten.

„Vielleicht haben Sie die Stundengläser in der Eingangshalle bemerkt. Diese Gläser zeigen den Punktestand der jeweiligen Häuser an. Sie werden Punkte sammeln, wenn Sie im Unterricht gut mitarbeiten. Punkte verlieren Sie, wenn Sie sich im Widerspruch zu unseren Regeln verhalten, bewusst Regeln brechen oder den Unterricht nicht ernst nehmen. Am Ende des Schuljahres bekommt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten einen Pokal, der im nächsten Jahr weitergegeben wird."

Slytherin beendete seine Ansprache und ließ seinen Blick würdevoll noch einmal über die Schüler schweifen. Als letzte ergriff Rowena Ravenclaw das Wort.

„Sollten Sie Probleme oder Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich am besten an ihren Hauslehrer. Natürlich werden aber auch die anderen Lehrer für Sie da sein. Wir werden Sie nun in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begleiten. Dort finden Sie auch Ihre Schlafsäle. Ihr Gepäck sollte mittlerweile auch dort untergebracht sein. Die Gemeinschaftsräume sind mit Passwörtern gesichert und liegen alle in anderen Teilen des Schlosses. Sie sollten nach Möglichkeit den anderen Häusern ihre Passwörter nicht mitteilen. Nun wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht und ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr."

Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Schülern ihres Hauses und führte sie aus der Halle. Auch die anderen Gründer sammelten ihre Schüler ein und machten sich auf den Weg

zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Draco, Blaise und Pansy versuchten so unauffällig wie möglich hinter Slytherin herzuschleichen, damit er ja nicht auf die Idee kam, sie zu fragen, wie sie

es geschafft hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden und zu betreten, wo sie doch das erste Mal an dieser Schule waren. Am Portrait angekommen blieb Slytherin ruckartig stehen,

drehte sich um und verkündete

„Hier ist also Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet ‚List und Tücke'. Finden Sie sich in zwei Stunden noch mal in der großen Halle ein um Ihre Stundenpläne in Empfang zu  
nehmen."

Die drei Zeitreisenden waren froh, dass sie nun endlich das Passwort kannten. Obwohl sich alle drei dachten, dass Slytherin ruhig etwas kreativer hätte sein können.

Die anderen neuen Schüler blickten einfach nur verständnislos auf die Wand vor ihnen.

„Ähm Professor?"

begann eines der Mädchen schüchtern.

„Der Eingang soll ein Portrait sein richtig?"

„Wie wunderbar, dass Sie mir zugehört haben, Miss Aven. Stellt das ein Problem dar?"

„Es ist nur…ich sehe kein Portrait."

Slytherin blickte sie irritiert an. Draco hielt die Luft an und hoffte, dass niemand mitbekam, wie er schlagartig rot wurde. Leise murmelnd nahm er den Illusionszauber von dem

Portrait.

„Wie bitte Miss Aven? Sie sehen kein Portrait? Vielleicht sollten Sie ihre jungen Augen auch zum Einsatz bringen! Ich denke, alle anderen sehen es."

Die Schüler warfen synchron einen Blick auf die Wand und das Mädchen atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.

„Jetzt kann ich es sehen Professor. Ich war wohl grade nur etwas irritiert."

„Es scheint mir so."

grummelte Slytherin, drehte sich um und eilte davon, nicht ohne vorher noch einen berechnenden Blick auf Draco und seine Freunde zu werfen. Der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen

und kletterte dann schnell durch das Portraitloch. Pansy und Blaise beeilten sich, um ihm zu folgen und zögerlich begaben sich auch die anderen Schüler nach drinnen, um dort als

erstes in kollektives Staunen zu verfallen, während sich die drei Zeitreisenden auf den Sofas niederließen und versuchten, sich von den anderen fern zu halten, um nicht ihr mangelndes

Gepäck erklären zu müssen. Den Schlafsaal teilten die beiden Jungs mit nur zwei Mitschülern ihres Alters, während Pansy sogar mit den jüngeren Jahrgängen zusammengesteckt

wurde. Mädchen waren also früher in Hogwarts Mangelware. Als sie alleine im Raum waren, teilte Zabini den anderen seine Beobachtung mit. Pansy ermahnte Draco zur

Vorsicht. Der wiederum dachte sich, dass er sich ja beliebt machen könnte, was er sicher eh in kürzester Zeit wäre, um irgendwie eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wieder zurück zu

gelangen. Bestimmt hatten sie nicht mal Hauselfen und mussten ihre Betten hier selber machen! Er schüttelte sich.

Ein neuer Mitschüler trat aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah zu den dreien herüber. Er war offenbar scharf auf Pansy, denn er starrte sie an. Diese rollte nur

mit den Augen und erhob sich angewidert. Dann zog sie an Malfoys Arm, so dass dieser sich erhob und warf sich selbigem um den Hals. Blaise grinste wissend, als die beiden

den Raum verließen, um schon mal vorzugehen und ein bisschen allein zu sein, wie Pansy ihm über die Schulter zurief. Der fremde Junge nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ

sich neben Blaise aufs Sofa fallen.

„Sag mal, Du scheinst diese Hermine ja auch schon lange zu kennen."

„Hä?"

Blaise war verwirrt. Woher kannte dieser Typ hier Hermine? Reiste die etwa auch ständig durch die Zeit? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja! Würde er sich von den Gründern unterrichten

lassen, hätte er auch gute Noten! Von seinem Gesprächspartner in die Realität zurück gerissen vernahm er gerade eine Abhandlung darüber, dass Hermine ja bei Gregory gar nicht

gut genug aufgehoben war. Zabini sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig? Goyle würde nen Teufel tun und sich mit so ner Gryffindor-Hexe einlassen! Außerdem würde sie ihn eh viel zu dämlich finden. Unsere Miss Superschlau hat nämlich nur sehr ausgewählte Anhänger!"

Der Neue riss nun wiederum entsetzt die Augen auf und wich ein wenig von Blaise zurück.

„Sie ist ne Gryffindor?",

fragte er fast ehrfürchtig. Zabini sah ihn an, als wäre der andere Junge massiv geistig beeinträchtigt. Er antwortete betont langsam.

„Ja-wo-sollte-sie-denn-sonst-sein?"

Nun sah der andere Junge aus, als spräche ER mit einem geistig Verwirrten.

„Naja, der Hut hat sie doch nach Slytherin geschickt und ich dachte, der weiß, was er tut, weil er doch verzaubert ist! Auch wenn ich die Sache mit den Häusern noch nicht ganz verstanden habe."

Da packte Blaise die Erkenntnis. Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum, in der Hoffnung, schnell die anderen beiden zu finden.

Erstaunlicherweise fand er sie in der Bibliothek. In der hintersten Ecke.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr eine bessere Erklärung habt hier zu sein, als ich gerade in meinem Kopf habe!"

Pansy funkelte ihn wütend an und zeigte auf Draco.

„Herr Oberwichtig hier hat es verbockt!"

Blaise ließ sich auf eines der Kissen fallen und sah die beiden neugierig an. Draco sah stur zur Decke während Pansy geradezu Funken sprühte.

„Falls es euch irgendwie beruhigt und eure Zungen lockert, ich hab auch Mist gebaut. Und zwar nicht zu knapp!"

In knappen Worten fasste er zusammen, was passiert war und sah dann gespannt die beiden anderen an.

Pansy und Draco erwiderten angespannt seinen Blick. Das Mädchen fauchte beide Jungs an:

"Das habt ihr ja toll hinbekommen! Nicht nur, dass Zabini dafür gesorgt hat, dass ihn unser neuer Mitschüler, von dem wir nicht wissen, wie lange wir ihn ertragen müssen, für komplett durchgeknallt hält, nein!!! Draco hat trotz der Vorwarnung sein Gehirn gleich zweimal abgeschaltet!!!"

Mittlerweile war das Mädchen wutentbrannt aufgesprungen und lief hin und her, stets darauf bedacht den Jungs gegen mindestens den Fuß zu treten.

Blaise sah sie immer noch fragend an und sie begann zu erzählen, wie sie mit Draco in den siebten Stock gegangen war um in diesen Raum zu kommen, in dem sich die DA-

Spinner getroffen haben. Draco habe die ganze Zeit von so einem Kabinettding gefaselt, mit dem man an einen anderen Ort gelangen könne, welches ja aber verzaubert werden

müsse, weil man so, wie es gerade ist, nur in die Nokturngasse gelangen könne. Während sie also den Flur auf und ab liefen, und die unterschiedlichsten Wünsche

ausprobierten, bemerkte Pansy einen Schatten und stupste Draco an, der sie allerdings nur wegstieß und ihr lautstark Vorhaltungen darüber machte, was sie zu tun habe um

diesen Raum der Wünsche endlich zu öffnen. Er bemerkte auch nicht, wie jemand aus dem Schatten hervortrat, bis die Gestalt sich räusperte. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und

drehte sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit um, dass Pansy schwindlig wurde. Aber nur kurz, denn auch sie musste ihren Gründervater anstarren. Beide hatten sich noch

nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Salazar leibhaftig vor ihnen stand.

Blaise schnaubte. Dann verpasste er Draco einen Schlag mit der Faust gegen die Schulter.

„Du bist doch echt noch blöder, als ich! Es ist eine Sache, sich vor einem verwirrten Schüler daneben zu benehmen, aber vor…",

er holte tief Luft, "

SalazarSlytherin????"

Pansy schaute angewidert auf die beiden runter.

„Ihr seid BEIDE kaum zum Aushalten mit eurer Ignoranz und Selbstgefälligkeit!"

Sie machte eine Pause, um sich zu beruhigen, geriet aber nur noch mehr in Rage. Sie baute sich vor Draco auf und konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen. In

einer Mischung aus Brüllen und Zischen beendete sie ihre Geschichte mit dem Zusatz, dass Draco versucht hatte, sich bei dem offensichtlich verwirrten Salazar herauszureden, in dem

er anfing von dem dämlichen Kabinett zu faseln.

„Aber dieses UNGLAUBLICH tolle Kabinett STEHT überhaupt noch gar nicht in dieser Schule!!! Und schon mal GAR NICHT in einem WUNSCHRAUM, der erschaffen wurde

vor VIER TAGEN!!!!!!!"

Blaise sprang auf und umklammerte Pansy gerade noch im letzten Moment, bevor sie sich tatsächlich auf Draco stürzte. Der wich zurück, um zumindest der Reichweite ihrer

Beine zu entkommen. Während er so dasaß und die tobende Pansy ansah, die von dem sehr ernst dreinblickenden Blaise festgehalten wurde, musste er plötzlich grinsen. Aus diesem

Grinsen entwickelte sich ein verzweifeltes und hysterisches Lachen. Blaise wurde das zu bunt, also warf er sich die strampelnde Pansy über die Schulter und machte sich auf

den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie hatten einfach schon zu viel angerichtet, als dass sie sich weitere Auffälligkeiten leisten könnten.


	4. Chapter 4

Schon im Flur holte Draco die beiden ein, stets darauf bedacht einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Pansy zu halten

Schon im Flur holte Draco die beiden ein, stets darauf bedacht einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Pansy zu halten.

„Was ist jetzt unser Plan?" Blaise sah den blonden Jungen verständnislos an.

„Wir gehen in die Große Halle! Was denn auch sonst?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Zum Beispiel könnten wir versuchen, hier weg zu kommen!"

„Klar! Wir gehen einfach nach draußen, schwingen den Zauberstab und sagen 'Sesamzeit öffne Dich!'. Das ist ein genialer Plan, aber die Durchführung können wir uns wohl schenken!"

Draco brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und folgte den anderen schweigend.

In der Großen Halle angekommen bemerkte Blaise, dass ihm seltsame Blicke folgten. Offenbar hatte sich sein Auftritt herumgesprochen. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen half Pansy im aus diesem Fiasko. Sie setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nachdem sie alle gemustert hatte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und prustete etwas wie „Scherzkeks" und „reingefallen" und „lächerlich". Und offenbar kam sie damit durch! Der betroffene Junge sank verlegen auf seinem Platz zusammen, während die anderen in Pansys Gelächter mit ein stimmten.

Salazar musterte sie nur abschätzend, sagte aber nichts weiter. Nachdem sie ihre Stundenpläne bekommen hatten, mischten sich die drei Zeitreisenden unter ihre Mitschüler und strömten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie konnten an ihrer Situation eh erst mal nichts ändern, also warum nicht das Beste draus machen. Nach einer seltsamen Nacht voller sonderbarer Träume trafen die drei sich zum Frühstück und waren froh, ihren ersten, nein eigentlich DEN ersten Unterricht überhaupt gemeinsam erleben zu können.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatten sie als erstes Zaubertränke. Natürlich alles auf dem Niveau von allerhöchstens Zweitklässlern. Sie lachten in sich hinein und absolvierten ihre Aufgaben in Granger-Geschwindigkeit.

Im Anschluss an diese erfolgreiche Stunde mussten sie nach draußen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten alle drei Slytherins geschworen, dass Dumbledor dieses blöde und komplett sinnlose Fach eingeführt hatte. Auf dem Weg dorthin diskutierten sie darüber.

„Aber wenigstens wussten wir bei Dumbledor vorher WER uns unterrichtet!"

„Na ja, aber das kann hier ja nun wirklich nicht schlimmer werden!" Alle drei lachten ausgiebig. Keiner von ihnen mochte den vertrottelten Halbriesen und seine absonderlichen Neigungen zu noch absonderlicheren Kreaturen.

Als sie mit dem Rest der Klasse beim Unterricht angekommen waren überdachten alle drei ihre Aussagen sofort wieder. Vor ihnen stand eine hutzelige alte Frau. Hinter ihr, auf einem Tisch aufgebaut, befanden sich eine ganze Reihe Goldfischgläser und irgendetwas Wurzelartiges.

Aber immerhin lebte es nicht! Ob sie vielleicht doch Pflanzenkunde hatten? Pansy wollte gerade nachsehen, als die Frau mit einer noch verhutzelteren Stimme ihre Begrüßung zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfte röchelte. Kurz und knapp erklärte sie ihnen, dass sie Zweiergruppen bilden sollten.

Praktischerweise blieb einer übrig, so dass unser Trio zusammen bleiben konnte. Jede Gruppe sollte ein Glas und eine Wurzel bekommen. Wobei die scheinbar schwer verwirrte Frau davon ausging, dass diese komplett vertrockneten Wurzeln ein Tier waren.

Draco raunte den beiden mit der mitleidigsten Stimme, die ihm möglich war zu:

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen tragisch, dass schon in der ersten Stunde dieses Fach offenbar nur dazu da ist, verkommene und existenzunfähige Individuen zu beschäftigen?" Pansy kicherte albern, Blaise verpasste ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Ihrer Professorin fiel die kurze Rangelei nicht auf. Ihr fiel wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts auf! Immerhin verlangte sie, dass man dieses Glas mit dem Ding drin herumtragen solle und mit dem richtigen Trank würde es aus seiner Starre erwachen!

So ein Blödsinn! Aber wenigstens hatte das Trio damit eine gute Begründung viel Zeit in der Bücherei zu verbringen. Ewig wollten sie nämlich eher ungern in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Das Glas samt getrocknetem was-auch-immer vergaßen sie recht schnell.

Die drei nahmen am Unterricht teil, verhielten sich unauffällig und hatten auf einmal wirklich Spaß miteinander. Sie empfanden gegenseitig tatsächlich ein echtes Gefühl der Freundschaft, was zumindest für die beiden jungen Männer etwas Ungewöhnliches und Neues war.

Ungefähr 10 Tage später, die drei saßen gerade auf der Wiese vor der Schule, bemerkten sie einen kleinen Aufruhr unter ihren Mitschülern. Gelangweilt beobachteten sie die näher kommende Gruppe. Diese drehte in ihre Richtung und kam direkt auf sie zu.

Ein Mädchen strahlte sie mit geröteten Wangen an und hielt ihnen ihr Glas entgegen. Pansy warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und legte sich dann noch gelangweilter zurück auf die Decke. Bis Blaise einen entsetzten Pfiff ausstieß. Draco schien sich verschluckt zu haben.

Pansy wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, die modische Erscheinung ihres Gegenübers in den Dreck zu ziehen und die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde zurück zu erobern, als sie feststellen musste, dass es den beiden Slytherins keineswegs um das unscheinbare Mädchen ging.

Ihre Blicke waren starr auf das Glas geheftet, in dem etwas zuckte. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war doch nur eine dämliche Wurzel. Ein Hirngespinst einer durchgeknallten Alten!

Als das Rudel um das zuckende Glas wieder weg war, unterhielten die drei sich so lange darüber, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass ihre Mitschülerin irgendeinen Trick angewandt hatte um sich wichtig zu tun. Der letzte Aspekt wurde von Pansy aufgeworfen und schien ihr unglaublich wichtig.

Nach dieser Einigung fühlten sich alle besser und gestattete ihnen, ohne schlechtes Gewissen, jeden freien Gedanken in die mögliche Rückkehr zu investieren. Diese Ruhe verging, als nach zwei weiteren Tagen auch bei anderen Schülern die doofe Wurzel anfing zu zucken. Nun mussten sie sich was überlegen.

Es musste schnell gehen und effektiv sein. Tatsächlich gelang es Pansy in der Bücherei einen Trank aufzutun, der schnell gebraut war und Wirkung zeigen müsste. Ihren Mitschülern war der mit Sicherheit entgangen, also konnten sie den Zeitunterschied sicher wieder aufholen.

Nachdem das engagierte Mädchen ihren beiden Mitstreitern die Lösung präsentiert hatte, vernahm sie Witze über Streberdasein in Verbindung mit ihrem vorgegebenen Namen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen fühlte sie sich davon gekränkt.

Sie hatte sich bemüht, ihren Freunden zu helfen und wurde verspottet. Beleidigt packte sie ihre Unterlagen ein und ging. Blaise und Draco sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Mädchen!" Blaise nickte.

„Pansy im speziellen! Wenn sie nicht zicken könnte, wäre sie ungl…" Weiter kam er nicht, da er schmerzgeplagt aufstöhnen musste.

Noch bevor er realisieren konnte, was gerade passiert war, stürzte eine Furie auf ihn zu und brüllte

„Sonst wäre ich was?" Sowohl Blaise als auch Draco waren so verdattert, dass sie nur dumm von ihren Sesseln hochgucken konnten.

Wutentbrannt griff Pansy nach einem Buch auf dem Boden, funkelte die Jungen böse an und rannte weg. Nach einigen Schweigeminuten sah Blaise Draco fragen an.

„Hat sie mir ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen?" Draco nickte grinsend. Blaise stöhnte erneut, diesmal allerdings vor Verständnislosigkeit.

Erst beim Abendessen trafen die drei wieder aufeinander. Draco hatte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Blaise hingegen versuchte irgendwie reuevoll auszusehen, obwohl er sich fragen musste, warum eigentlich, da Pansy ihm das Buch an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nicht andersrum.

Kaum hatten die beiden sich zwischen ihre Mitschüler gesetzt, betrat Pansy auch schon die Große Halle. Sie sah niedergeschlagen aus. Mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln setzte sie sich neben Zabini. Während sie ihren Teller auffüllte, murmelte sie etwas, dass man für „Entschuldigung!" hätte halten können.

Eigentlich hätte Blaise Lust gehabt, noch mal nachzufragen, beließ es dann aber doch dabei, da er wusste, wie schwer Pansy so etwas fiel. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte des Essens hatten die drei sich ein wenig entspannt und scherzten halbherzig miteinander.

Als die drei nach dem Essen auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum waren, brachte Pansy die Sprache auf die mysteriöse Wurzel, die sie zum Leben erwecken sollten.

„Also Jungs, wie sieht es aus? Brauen wir diesen Trank oder tun wir es nicht? Und das mir jetzt bloß keine blöden Sprüche kommen!" giftete sie in Richtung Blaise.

Der tat spontan so, als wäre die Decke das interessanteste Objekt dieser Welt. Draco quittierte Blaise verhalten mit einem spöttischen Grinsen uns wandte sich Pansy zu.

„Ja von mir aus brauen wir diesen blöden Trank. Wir wollen ja nicht zum Gespött der Schule werden, nicht wahr?"


	5. Chapter 5

Schon im Flur holte Draco die beiden ein, stets darauf bedacht einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Pansy zu halten

„Sehr gut!" Pansy sah sichtlich zufrieden aus.

„Ich hab das Rezept vorsorglich schon mal abgeschrieben, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die Zutaten und einen Ort an dem wir das ganze machen können." Sie reichte Draco die Liste mit den Zutaten rüber, da er eindeutig derjenige war, der am meisten Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte.

Draco las sich die Liste genau durch.

„Die meisten Zutaten sind kein Problem. Die sollten wir in unseren Unterrichtszutaten finden. Und die zwei Sachen hier…" Er tippte mit dem Finger auf Funguskryptos, einen sehr seltenen Pilz und Frondisinsulitums

„..die kriegen wir nur an einem Ort." Pansy sah ihn fragend an. Draco machte ein theatralisches Gesicht und verlieh seiner Stimme einen überdramatischen Klang.

„Im verbotenen Wald."

„Na super!" stöhnte Blaise.

„Wir können es uns wohl kaum erlauben von der Schule zu fliegen. Zumindest weiß ich nicht, wo ich dann hin sollte." Pansy nickte eifrig.

„Ich kann Blaise nur zustimmen. Freiwillig geh ich da nicht rein!"

„Ganz ruhig ihr Schisshasen. Wir werden wohl kaum von der Schule fliegen. Oder hat einer von euch bei der Begrüßungsrede mitbekommen, dass jemand etwas von einem verbotenen Wald erzählt hätte?" Draco grinste die beiden an.

„Hey Hermine! Warte doch mal auf mich!" Pansy drehte sich ruckartig um und sah ihren neu gewonnenen Verehrer auf sie zustürmen.

„Wir klären das später!" zischte sie Draco zu und setzte dann ihr lang geübtes Schraubstocklächeln auf.

„Dan! Entschuldige ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Aber ich heiße Zac!"

„Entschuldige Sam." Pansy lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Draco und Blaise kugelten sich mittlerweile vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden. Das war 100 Pansy. Sie hatte schon immer eine umwerfende Taktik gehabt um unliebsame Verehrer loszuwerden.

Allerdings war dieser einer der ganz hartnäckigen Sorte. Er war mittlerweile schmachtend vor Pansy zum Stehen gekommen und hatte anscheinend nichts weiter vor, als Pansy anzustarren.

„Ja Tom, war wirklich schön mit dir zu reden, aber ich muss dann jetzt wirklich mal weiter." Pansy drehte sich schnell um, um zu ihren Freunden zu gehen.

„Warte. Ich...äh...ich."

„Ja? Was denn noch?" Pansy rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich…ich wollte fragen ob du...also ob wir…vielleicht spazieren gehen wollen? Heut Abend?" Die Gesichtsfarbe des Jungen hatte mittlerweile einen sehr ungesunden Rotton angenommen. Die Slytherin zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sich einen Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Sicher. Warum eigentlich nicht! Bis später, Sean!"

Mit einen triumphierenden Lächeln, drehte sie sich zu ihren Freunden um, deren Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig von sehr amüsiert zu extrem schockiert gewechselt war.  
Als sie sich ein paar Meter von dem Jungen entfernt hatten, platze es neugierig aus Blaise raus.

„Du willst dich wirklich mit DEM treffen?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich mach mir einen schönen Abend, und ihr beide geht in den Wald. Pilze sammeln!" Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging sofort in ihr Zimmer.

Die beiden Jungs ließen sich auf zwei Sessel fallen.

„Ich glaub es nicht." schnaubte Draco.

„Mädchen sind so unglaublich feige! Lässt die uns einfach alleine in den Wald gehen!"

„Tja sie ist eben echt Slytherin!" seufzte Blaise. Ihm war die Sache mit dem Wald auch nicht so geheuer. Er wusste noch genau, wie Draco drauf gewesen war, als er das eine Mal zur Strafarbeit in den Wald musste. Aber das waren auch andere Zeiten. Heute war sicher noch nichts Schlimmes in diesem Wald. Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Aber du bist dir sicher, dass du das Zeug erkennst was wir brauchen? Ich hab keine Lust stundenlang rum zu laufen." Draco nickte abwesend. In Gedanken war er schon auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Raum.

In diesem Hogwarts gab es sicher noch keine ungenutzten Klassenräume, die man ungesehen belagern könnte. Der Raum der Wünsche wollte sich auch nicht öffnen. Es blieben nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten.

„Blaise?" „Hm?"

„Ich find das auch nicht besonders toll, aber es sieht so aus, als müssten wir unseren Trank draußen brauen."

„Draußen? Wieso das denn?" Blaise blickte Draco verstört an.

„Also ich kann mir keinen Raum aus den Rippen schneiden, den wir nutzen können ohne dass es jemandem auffällt."

„Ja vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich würde vorschlagen, bevor wir in den Wald verschwinden, suchen wir uns ein vernünftiges Fleckchen und wir sagen Pansy bescheid, damit sie ihren Macker dran vorbei lotsen kann."

„Ihr wollt euch ein ruhiges Fleckchen suchen? Dann will ich natürlich wirklich nicht stören Jungs!" Pansy stand mit breitem Grinsen neben den beiden. Draco funkelte das Mädchen zornig an.

„Du hast ja wohl gut reden Parkinson. Sorg einfach dafür, dass ihr uns heut Abend fern bleibt. Muss ja nicht jeder sofort wissen was wir vorhaben."

„Das will sicher auch keiner wissen Draco." erwiderte Pansy zwinkernd. Draco sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.

„Du hast es erfasst Pansylein." grinste Blaise.

Lachend machte Pansy sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Verehrer und verschwand mit ihm gemeinsam aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Jungs suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und verstauten alles, natürlich magisch verkleinert, in ihren Taschen. Dann machten auch sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. (tbc)


	6. Chapter 6

Schon im Flur holte Draco die beiden ein, stets darauf bedacht einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Pansy zu halten

Sie brauchten am See nicht lange, um einen passenden Platz zu finden. Bei einem großen Gebüsch war mittendrin genug Platz um sich mit allen Utensilien ausbreiten zu können. Zufrieden machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald.

Sie legten den Weg schweigend zurück. Vor dem Wald hielten beide an. Blaise warf einen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Freund.  
„Ähm Draco. Müssen wir weit hinein?" Er bemerkte, dass der Blonde noch etwas blasser als sonst war, und das war nicht grade ein beruhigendes Zeichen für ihn.

„Ich denke nicht. Wir sollten alles relativ nahe am Waldrand finden. Hoffe ich!" antwortete er flüsternd.  
Beide atmeten noch einmal tief durch und setzen ihren Weg fort. Mit einem zitternden ‚Lumos' hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab entzündet und ging vorsichtig voran. Blaise folgte ihm hastig. Das letzte was er wollte, war Draco zu verlieren und alleine in diesem Wald umher zu irren.

Nachdem sie ein Stückchen gelaufen waren, hielt Draco an.

„Halt das mal!" Er drückte Blaise seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und hockte sich hin. Vorsichtig nahm er die Pilze in Augenschein, die am Fuße des Baumes vor ihm wuchsen.

„Das hier sind die richtigen." jubilierte er leise. Er nahm einen Spatel zur Hand, kratze vorsichtig die Pilze ab und legte sie in einen Beutel. Nach 5 Minuten stand er auf und nahm Blaise den Zauberstab wieder ab.

„Das sollte reichen. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die komischen Blätter, diese Frondisinsulitums. Also lass uns schnell weitergehen." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter in den Wald hinein. Wenige Schritte später merkte er, dass Blaise ihm keineswegs folgte.

„Blaise? Jetzt komm endlich." Der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht.

„Blaise??" Draco ging zurück zu seinem Freund, der apathisch in den Wald starrte.

„Was ist denn los verdammt noch mal?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige drehte langsam seinen Kopf und schaute Draco an.

„Da…da ist irgendjemand. Oder irgendetwas." Blaise Stimme zitterte wie verrückt.

„Mach dich jetzt nicht verrückt. Natürlich sind irgendwelche Tiere in diesem Wald aber wenn sie uns angreifen wollten, dann hätten sie das wohl schon längste getan oder?" Draco war zwar auch verunsichert, versuchte aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte nur diese blöden Blätter finden und endlich aus dem Wald verschwinden.

Da Blaise immer noch keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn einfach hinter sicher her. Ohne zu protestieren, ließ der sich mitschleifen, bis er sich so weit gefangen hatte, dass er Dracos Hand abschüttelte und ihm wieder aus freien Stücken folgte. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Ganze wirklich nichts zu bedeuten.

Wieder ein paar Minuten später, waren sie endlich an einem der gesuchten Bäume angekommen und Blaise pflückte grade ein paar der Blätter.

„Pass auf das du wirklich nur welche nimmst, die nicht beschädigt sind." Flüsterte Draco ihm zum 4. Mal zu.

„Ja doch, Herr Oberschlau!" Die Aufgabe des Blätterpflückens musste er übernehmen, da die Zweige nicht grade niedrig hingen und er nun mal ein wenig größer als Draco war.

Schweigend sammelte er weiter, bis Draco das OK gab, dass sie jetzt genug hätten. Endlich ging es zurück auf sicheres Gelände.

Draco ging wieder voraus und Blaise folgte ihm mit wenig Abstand. Sie versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein um nicht doch noch die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendwelchen mordlustigen Kreaturen auf sich zu ziehen. Blaise sah sich immer wieder genau die Gegend an um eventuelle Bewegungen auszumachen, deswegen bekam er auch nicht mit wie Draco plötzlich stehen blieb.

Er rannte gradewegs Draco über den Haufen und gemeinsam vielen sie auf den weichen Waldboden. Blaise wollte grade anfangen Draco anzumeckern, warum er einfach auf dem Weg stehen blieb, als er dessen schreckgeweitete Augen bemerkte.

Langsam bewegte er den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung in die Draco starrte. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Ca. 4 Meter von ihnen entfernt hatte sich ein mindestens 2 Meter großes, pferdähnliches Wesen aufgebaut und starrte die Beiden Jungen auf dem Boden an. Das Tier war pechschwarz und hatte zwei Hörner auf dem Kopf. Blaise hatte noch nie solch ein Tier gesehen, geschweige denn davon gehört.

„Draco? Was zur Hölle ist das?" Draco brauchte einen Moment, bis er antwortete, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Blaise immer noch auf ihm lag und ihm etwas die Luft abschnürte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es interessiert mich auch viel mehr ob es uns eher zertrampeln oder aufspießen wird." flüsterte er nervös zurück.

„Naja ich hätte gerne gewusst, was für ein Wesen uns gleich zum Abendessen verspeisen wird. Aber wenn du es nicht weißt müssen wir wohl nachfragen." Damit rollte er sich von Draco runter und stand langsam auf.

Der blonde Junge lag immer noch am Boden und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Blaise etwas verrückt, aber nicht dass er auch vollkommen lebensmüde und bescheuert war.  
Das schwarze Tier, hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und beobachtete die Jungen ganz ruhig.

Blaise machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf das Wesen zu. Als es den Kopf bewegte blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Man sollte sein Glück ja auch nicht zu sehr herausfordern.  
Das Glück hatte aber leider kein Einsehen und nun machte wiederum das Tier ein paar Schritte auf Blaise zu.

Draco konnte genau erkennen, wie langsam sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes verschwand.  
Das Tier kam einige Schritte vor Blaise zum Stehen und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Blaise stand immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da.

„Nun verbeug dich wenigstens auch!" zischte Draco ihm zu.

Blaise ließ schnell den Oberkörper etwas absinken, bis er ein leichtes Gelächter vernahm. Er richtete sich wieder auf und warf einen verwirrten Blick auf das Wesen vor ihm, von dem das Gelächter ausging. Das verstummte schmunzelnd und ließ seine samtweiche Stimme erklingen.

„Dein Freund hat Manieren, das gefällt mir." Blaise schien es, als hätte das Tier ihm zugezwinkert.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich euch erschreckt haben sollte. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Mein Name ist Marell."  
Blaise hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen.

„Entschuldigung, aber würden Sie uns verraten was für ein Wesen Sie sind?" Draco schlug Blaise mental gegen die Stirn. Dem fielen solche Fragen immer in den unpassendsten Momenten ein. Marell ließ wieder ein leichtes Lachen erklingen.

„Ich bin ein Diceratops. Und ich bin nicht mit Einhörnern verwandt, falls ihr das gedacht haben solltet." erklärte er lächelnd. Draco dachte nach. Diceratops. Das hatte er schon mal gelesen. Allerdings im Zusammenhang mit ausgestorbenen Tieren wenn er sich nicht irrte. Er beschloss diese Tatsache lieber für sich zu behalten. Das war wohl nicht der richtige Weg um ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Marell begann erneut zu sprechen.

„Ihr solltet zusehen, dass ihr von hier verschwindet. Es ist Jahre her, dass sich ein Mensch in diesen Wald verirrt hat und nicht alle Wesen sind ihnen freundlich gesonnen. Hier gibt es keine Freunde. Nur Jäger und Beute. Ihr geht ein großes Risiko ein, indem ihr hier seid." Das Tier verstummte und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Anscheinend fühlte auch er sich nicht sicher.

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile vom Boden erhoben und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. „Warum sprechen Sie dann mit uns?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Ich hatte nie etwas gegen die Menschen. Sie haben mir nie etwas getan. Ich denke es ist nur Recht, wenn ich euch warne. Mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun, aber wenn ihr euch beeilt dann seid ihr schnell wieder dort wo es sicher für euch ist. Und nun geht."

Marell machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite um den beiden Jungs den Weg frei zu geben.  
Immer noch vollkommen erstaunt, stammelten beide ein ‚Danke', schnappten sich den Beutel mit ihren Zutaten und gingen langsam weiter.

Draco drehte sich noch ein Mal um und sah wie Marell ihm noch einmal zuzwinkerte bevor er endgültig in den Wald verschwand. Was wohl der trottelige Halbriese sagen würde, wenn Draco ihm DAS erzählen würde? Falls sie ihn jemals wieder sehen sollten natürlich. Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg fort und Blaise folgte ihm schweigend.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Wenig später hatten sie endlich das Ende des Waldes erreicht und konnten das vor ihnen liegende Schloss erkennen. Froh, dass sie diesen Trip ohne weitere Umstände überstanden hatten, machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum See und bereiteten alles für den Zaubertrank vor.

Jetzt, wo sie die Zutaten alle zusammen hatten, würde es kaum eine Stunde dauern um den Trank fertig zu stellen. Blaise übernahm kleinere Aufgabe während Draco den Hauptteil des Trankes zubereitete. Sie arbeiteten schweigend und zügig.

Nach einer halben Stunde tauche Pansy auf. Ihr Verehrer war tatsächlich nur auf einen Spaziergang aus gewesen und war schnell wieder verschwunden, deswegen hatte sie beschlossen zu gucken wie weit die Jungs mit dem Trank waren.

Draco hatte grad die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt, als Pansy sich zu Blaise auf den Boden setzte. „Na Jungs? Wie war euer Waldausflug?"

Blaise und Draco grinsten sich an. „Spannend. Du hast wirklich was verpasst." grinste Blaise. „Ja wir haben einen sehr netten Diceratops getroffen." Ergänze Draco.

„Sind die nicht ausgestorben?" fragte Pansy irritiert. „Ja zu unserer Zeit schon. Aber da sind wir ja nicht, falls du es vergessen haben solltest."

„Achja." Pansy seufzte resignierend. „Was soll's! Was macht unser Trank?"

„Der muss jetzt noch 20 Minuten köcheln, dann sind wir fertig. Ich hab übrigens mal die doppelte Menge gemacht. Wenn wir das Tier erwecken, dann aber auch richtig oder?" Draco strahlte die beiden an.  
Seine Freunde warfen ihm skeptische Blicke zu. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das so ne gute Idee ist?" warf Blaise ein.

„Ja vielleicht vertrocknet es dann gleich wieder." Stimmte Pansy ihm zu.

„Ach Quatsch." Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Viel hilft viel! Ihr kennt das doch. Was soll denn da schon groß schief gehen?" Er wandte sich von den beiden ab und begann seine Zaubertrankutensilien wieder einzupacken.

Die nächsten 20 Minuten erzählten die drei über dies und jenes, bis Draco das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte und die Wurzel samt Goldfischglas hervorholte. „Na dann testen wir das doch mal, oder was sagt ihr?" Pansy und Blaise nickten zustimmend.

Draco schüttete vorsichtig den Trank in das Glas und stellte es dann in die Mitte. Gespannt starrten nun alle drei auf das Glas.

Nach 5 Minuten hatte sich noch nichts verändert und Pansy seufzte frustriert. „War wohl doch nicht so die super Idee Jungs. Tut mir leid für die Mühe." Draco setzte grade zum Sprechen an als Blaise „Da! Schaut" schrie.

Urplötzlich war Leben in die trockene Wurzel gekommen. „Es funktioniert doch. Es sieht genau aus wie bei den anderen Lackaffen im Kurs. Jetzt sind wir endlich gleich auf." Rief Draco jubelnd aus und Pansy fiel Blaise um den Hals.

Lachend ließen die drei sich zurückfallen und genossen ihren Triumph.  
Plötzlich hörten sie nur noch das Klirren eines zerspringenden Glases. In Rekordzeit rafften die drei sich auf und starrten entsetzt auf ihr Projekt.

Die Wurzel hatte sich verformt und eine merkwürdig krakenartige Gestalt angenommen. Außerdem hatte sich Größe mehr als verdoppelt, was wohl dazu geführt hatte, dass das Glas zersprungen war. Das ‚Tier' lag jetzt auf dem Gras und zuckte gelegentlich ein bisschen Es hatte seltsame Tentakel, von denen einer deutlich in einer weißen Spitze endete.

„Scheisse! Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Pansy war aufgesprungen und starrte angewidert auf das Vieh am Boden. „So sollte das bestimmt nicht aussehen." Gab auch Blaise leise zu.  
Draco wich etwas zurück und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Wir müssen es irgendwie wegschaffen." sagte er.  
„Wegschaffen? Willst du es in deinem Schlafsaal verstecken oder was?" quietschte Pansy.  
„Nein. Nein natürlich nicht. Ich…ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwo hin, wo es keinem auffällt."

„Der See!" platze Blaise dazwischen. „Wie der See?" Draco sah seinen Freund irritiert an.  
„Wir schmeißen es einfach in den See. Da stört es bestimmt keinen."  
Pansy atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich find die Idee spitze!"

Blaise zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem schnellen ‚Wingardium Leviosa' schwebte das Tier in der Luft und wenige Sekunden später verschwand es mit einem lauten ‚Platsch' im See.  
„So das wäre geschafft." Blaise steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und blickte zufrieden in die Runde. „Und was sollen wir unserer hochsympathischen Lehrerin erzählen?" fragte Draco genervt.

„Ach ganz einfach. Wir sagen…ähm…wir besprechen das Projekt doch erst in 6 Wochen und bis dahin sind wir hoffentlich schon wieder in unserer Zeit. Und sonst haben wir noch genug Gelegenheit um uns ne passende Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Außerdem war es doch deine Idee, die doppelte Menge zu nehmen oder?" antwortete Pansy.

Auf Dracos Wangen zeichnete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer ab und er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Pansy strahlte ihn an, klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten und kletterte aus dem Gebüsch.  
„Na kommt Jungs. Ich bin müde, lasst uns endlich ins Bett gehen."

Draco reinigte und verkleinerte schnell seinen Kessel während Blaise mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Scherben verschwinden ließ. Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen nichts ahnend zum Frühstück gingen, kam Pansys Verehrer auf sie zu gelaufen. Doch noch bevor Pansy ansetzen konnte, ihn in ihrer typischen Art abzuservieren, lenkte er seine Konzentration schon aufgeregt auf Draco und teilte ihm schnaufend mit, dass Professor Slytherin ihn auf der Stelle sehen wolle.

Dann rannte Zac, nachdem er Pansy noch einen bewundernden Blick geschenkt hatte, wieder weg. Die drei Freunde sahen sich an. Pansys Augen sagten ungefähr etwas wie „oh oh". Draco wirkte irgendwie weggetreten und Blaise murmelte ein „mist".

Dann fasste das Mädchen sich ein Herz und hakte die beiden Jungen unter. „Also auf geht's!"

Draco sah sie verwirrt an. „Aber er wollte mich sprechen, nicht euch!" Pansy rollte mit den Augen. „Oh Draci-Putz! Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir verraten auch niemandem, dass du zum Hauslehrer musstest! Und wir sagen auch niemandem, was dort passiert! Aber du kannst da nicht alleine hingehen!"

Das ganze unterlegte Pansy noch mit Geräuschen, die Erwachsene zu machen pflegen, wenn Babys in ihrer Nähe sind. Draco riss sich los und lief zartrosa an. Blaise fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob der Malfoysprössling überhaupt in der Lage war, einer Tomate zu ähneln.

In diesem Moment würde er das wohl nicht herausfinden, weil Draco bereits davon gestürmt war. Pansy erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick und musste sich Mühe geben, mit den rennenden Jungs mitzuhalten. Kurz vor dem Flur, in dem sich Salazars Büro befand, bekam Blaise Draco zu fassen und riss ihn zurück.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Draco es ihm mit einer Ohrfeige danken würde. Verdattert sah Blaise in Dracos glühende Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco es schaffen könnte, ihn mit seinem Blick zu verbrennen, aber er konnte sich auch nicht abwenden.

Das Gefühl ließ sofort nach, als Pansy sich zwischen die beiden jungen Männer stellte und Draco ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Blaise befürchtete das Schlimmste, aber Draco behielt, wie eigentlich immer, die Fassung und zischte Pansy nur mit eiskalter Stimme zu: „Verzieh dich!"

Pansy starrte ihn an. Blaise sah förmlich wie es langsam in ihr zu brodeln begann und die Wut in ihr hoch kochte. Sie war doch sonst nicht so furchtbar aufbrausend?! Blaise machte einen Schritt an ihre Seite und setzte gerade zu ein paar beruhigenden Worten an, als ihn auch schon ein hysterisches „Halt dich da raus!" traf.

Er hatte nicht mal Zeit zu reagieren, als sich die Furie vor ihm auf Malfoy stürzte, ihn zu Boden riss, wie wild auf ihn eintrommelte und ihn dabei unablässig anbrüllte.  
Auf Draco hagelten Vorwürfe, Schimpfworte, Beleidigungen und noch mehr Vorwürfe nieder. Das Meiste davon nahm er gar nicht wahr. In ihm breitete sich eine eisige Kälte aus. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er verspürte nur Hass. Gegen alles. Ein kleiner Funken in seinem Kopf formulierte versuchsweise das Wort Freunde, konnte sich aber nicht durchsetzen.

Draco bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass die Schläge auf ihn nachgelassen hatten. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst unglaublich weit weg zu befinden. Irgendjemand richtete seinen Körper auf. Und dann bekam er etwas zu trinken. Alles wurde schwarz. (Fortsetzung folgt)


	8. Chapter 8

Als es wieder hell wurde, fand sich Draco auf einem Stuhl wieder, sich gegenüber seinen derzeitigen Hausleiter und neben sich seine Freunde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dahin gekommen war. Salazar sah ihn an und begann mit seiner durchdringenden, aber gerade sehr beruhigenden Stimme zu sprechen.

„Draco, ich nehme an, du wunderst dich und fragst dich, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen ist." Der Angesprochene wollte nicken, als ihm auffiel, das schon wieder etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er sah vorsichtig zu Blaise, der nur nickte. Also gut, sie hatten ihn also verpfiffen.

Na fantastisch! Freunde! Er hätte es sich gleich denken können! Und wieder setzte diese Stimme ein. „Nein! Niemand hat dich verraten und niemand ist dir in den Rücken gefallen. Draco, wir sind nicht dumm! Auch wenn dir die Zeit unfortschrittlich erscheint, ändert das nichts daran, dass wir die Gründer dieser Schule sind und das wären wir nicht, wenn wir nicht ein bisschen Ahnung von dem hätten, was wir tun!"

Er schien tatsächlich zu zwinkern. Zwinkerte in dieser Zeit eigentlich jeder?

„Das, was gerade mit dir passiert ist, war die Reaktion der Zeit auf deine Anwesenheit. Du gehörst hier nicht her. Normalerweise ist das bei einem Zeitumkehrer kein Problem, ihr drei seid aber zu weit gereist. Die Zeit kann euch hier nicht finden. Wir müssen euch also irgendwie zurück schicken."

Eine Pause trat ein und breitete sich in unangenehmes Schweigen aus. Pansy wurde zunehmend nervöser, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und die Stille durchbrechen musste. „Wie machen wir das?" Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Salazar schmunzelte. „Das haben wir uns auch gefragt! Und vielleicht gibt es eine Lösung, vielleicht auch nicht. Das werden wir wissen, wenn die anderen Professoren ihre Versuche beendet haben.

Das Beste wird sein, wenn ihr euch ein bisschen die Beine an der frischen Luft vertreten geht. Unterricht fällt für euch drei heute aus, das Risiko, dass unser Herr Malfoy hier etwas Unangebrachtes unternimmt oder das einer von Ihnen einen ähnlichen…nun, sagen wir Anfall bekommt, ist für unsere anderen Schüler zu groß."

Mit diesen Worten erhob Salazar sich und geleitete die drei nach draußen.

Sie schwiegen, bis sie den See erreicht und es sich am Ufer bequem gemacht hatten. Draco sah seine Freunde an. „Was ist passiert?" Blaise fasste ihm die Auseinandersetzung mit Pansy zusammen, die währenddessen immer kleiner wurde und erzählte dann von Slytherins Eingreifen und davon, wie er und Pansy Slytherin gezwungenermaßen die ganze Geschichte wiedergeben mussten.

„Offenbar hatte unser Hausgründer von Anfang an etwas geahnt, weil wir ihm komisch vorgekommen waren. Die Entscheidung des Hutes, was dich betraf, war sein erster Anhaltspunkt. Zwar hätte das durchaus passieren können, aber eigentlich hatte keiner mit so etwas gerechnet, da der Hut diese Zuteilung nun mal zum ersten Mal machte.

Und in der hiesigen Zeit sei es wohl auch recht unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand mit einer solchen Perfektion in ein Haus passte. In unserer Zeit ist das etwas anderes, weil allein durch Erziehung über Generationen hinweg die Werte der Häuser vermittelt wurden und weil die Familien sich im Normalfall nach Häusern zusammenschließen.

Selten wird eine Slytherin einen Gryffindor heiraten. Aber das ist eben alles noch nicht passiert. Hinzu kam, dass wir ein bisschen zu gut im Unterricht bescheid wussten. Und natürlich die Sache mit dem Raum der Wünsche. Den hätten wir unter gar keinen Umständen kennen dürfen. Im Nachhinein sei ihm auch die Sache mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum merkwürdig erschienen.

Warum hatten wir nicht wie alle anderen gestaunt? Und wieso hat er uns im Kellergang gefunden, während alle anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle saßen und noch gar nicht wussten, dass es da etwas gibt, geschweige denn, dass es etwas mit einer Aufenthaltsmöglichkeit für eine bestimmte Gruppe zu tun haben konnte, in die wir danach zufällig eingeteilt wurden."

Blaise machte eine kurze Pause, um Draco die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann fuhr er fort: "Slytherin hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was genau das Besondere an uns war. Er sagte auch, dass er den Zeitreisegedanken sehr schnell verworfen hatte, weil er ihm albern vorgekommen war. Trotzdem glaubte er uns, als wir alles erzählt hatten.

Zwischen unserer Geschichte und deinem Aufwachen war er für einige Zeit verschwunden. Er wollte wohl mit den anderen Gründern darüber sprechen." Pansy seufzte.

Draco sah nicht glücklich aus. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, ob das an dem gelüfteten Geheimnis, an der Ungewissheit der Heimkehr oder an diesem komischen Gefühl von vorhin lag. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sich selbst dabei zuhörte, wie er seinen Freunden von seinen Gefühlen erzählte.

Pansy bekam einen verklärten Blick, der als „endlich!" interpretiert werden konnte. Blaise starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Das war für Draco der eindeutige Beweis, dass es falsch war, über so etwas zu reden. Doch dann begann Blaise, das Ganze aus seiner Sicht zu schildern und Draco bemerkte, dass er offenbar nicht alleine da stand.

Ganz irritiert stellte er fest, dass das ja richtig gut tat! Aber bevor das Überhand nahm, wollt er lieber was anderes tun. Zu viele Emotionen waren ungesund und er wollte sich damit lieber nicht anstecken. Er blickte unschuldig in die Runde. „Ich würde mal sagen, wir hoffen das beste und gehen wieder rein, oder? Die anderen müssen ja nicht unnötig misstrauisch werden!"

Pansy gab zu Bedenken, dass sie damit aber Lehrern über den Weg laufen konnten, deren Unterricht sie gerade schwänzten, Blaise und Draco hielten sich allerdings für fähig genug, denen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Pansy seufzte, ließ sich von Blaise auf die Beine helfen und folgte den selbstverliebten Freunden ins Schloss.

Die drei hatten die Eingangshalle noch gar nicht ganz durchquert, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme ertönte. „Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, Miss Granger! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Ich hörte gerade, dass Sie wohl krank seien, da sie schon den ganzen Tag dem Unterricht ferngeblieben sind. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie meine Aufgabe in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht ernst nehmen!"

Pansy grinste breit und drehte sich um. Den Jungs zischte sie ein „Ha!" zu. „Miss Granger, halten Sie ihr Grinsen in dieser Situation für angemessen?" Pansy grinste noch breiter. Sie hatte einfach genug davon. Sie bekam hier nicht mal Noten, also was sollte das ganze Theater.

„Ja, das halte ich durchaus. Sie nicht? Und was diese überflüssige und dämliche Aufgabe angeht…" Blaise stieß Pansy an. Draco funkelte sie an. Aber daran hatte sie sich schon gewöhnt. Sie wollte sich gerade voller Eifer der verhassten Lehrerin zuwenden, als Blaise sich vor sie schob und entschuldigend lächelte.

„Wie Sie sehen, Professor, geht es Pa…Hermine wirklich nicht gut. Sie ist von der Krankenstation abgehauen und wir wollten sie gerade zurückbringen!" Die Lehrerin fing schallend an zu lachen. Kurz darauf erhob sie die Stimme: „Das ist ja ein netter Versuch gewesen, aber das Sie so offensichtlich lügen können, hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut. Sie werden mich jetzt auf der Stelle zu Ihrem Hausleiter begleiten!"

Blaise sah seine beiden Begleiter verwirrt an. Die Ausrede war schlecht gewesen, aber doch nicht so dramatisch! Da es sich nicht ändern ließ, folgten die drei der Professorin. Keiner von ihnen machte sich die Mühe, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Als Salazars Bürotür aufging, lächelten sie nur entschuldigend. Ihr Hausgründer hörte sich die Beschwerden seiner Kollegin an und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und wissen Sie, was diese drei Draufgänger mir dann weiß machen wollten? Dass sie das Mädchen auf die Krankenstation hätten bringen wollen! Dabei wissen wir doch alle, dass sich noch überhaupt keine Hexe dafür gefunden hat!"

Sie lachte vorwurfsvoll. Salazar lachte höflich mit. „Vielen Dank, Clothilda, Sie können dieses" er sah die drei abwertend an „Problem nun mir überlassen." Die Professorin verließ dankbar den Raum, erteilte jedoch den Schülern vorher noch einen überlegenen Blick.

Als sie sich weggedreht hatte, streckte Pansy ihr die Zunge raus, glücklich darüber, dass es sich nicht um diesen durchgeknallten MadEye Moody handelte. Salazar strafte Pansy mit einem milden Lächeln. In Erwartung einer furchtbaren Standpauke, machten die drei sich bereit, die Köpfe einzuziehen. Slytherin lächelte stattdessen freundlich.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut hinbekommen! Denn nun kann ich gerechtfertigt behaupten, dass ich Sie drei der Schule verweisen musste." Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Heißt das, Sie haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns zurück zu bringen?"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, bringen werde ich Sie wohl nicht, aber schicken können wir Sie drei. Es war nicht einfach und ich möchte speziell Ihnen Dreien lieber nicht erklären, wie es uns gelungen ist, aber wir haben den Zeitumkehrer umgekehrt. Das beste wird sein, wenn ich Sie vor das Schloss begleite, wir sind uns nämlich nicht sicher, was mit Ihrer Umgebung passieren würde und damit Sie nicht einen unserer Räume mitnehmen, gehen Sie lieber in Richtung See."

Blaise, Draco und Pansy sahen sich erleichtert an. Dann fiel Pansy den beiden Jungen gleichzeitig um den Hals und drückte sie an sich. „Wir gehen nach Hause!" Pansy strahlte die leicht erröteten Jungen an. Die zwei lächelten verlegen zurück.

Glücklich folgten die Zeitreisenden Salazar nach draußen. Am unteren Ende der Treppe verabschiedete er sich von ihnen und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Sie bedankten sich übermäßig und machten sich auf zum See. Salazar blickte ihnen einen Weile nach und dachte: „Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Aus ihnen kann wirklich etwas Großes werden…"

Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, um seine Kollegen über den Rausschmiss in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Die drei Slytherins waren in der Zwischenzeit am Ufer angekommen und sahen sich an. Pansy sah auf den See. Blaise entdeckte Angst in ihren Augen, also nahm er ihr den Zeitumkehrer aus der Hand und legte ihn ihr um den Hals. Die länger werdende Kette legte er sich um den Hals und reichte sie an Draco. Der atmete tief durch und steckte seinen Kopf darunter durch. Pansy griff vorsichtig nach Blaise' und Dracos Hand. Blaise hielt sie fest und sah ihr aufmunternd in die Augen. Draco drehte an dem Rad und griff ebenfalls nach Pansys Hand.

Um sie herum wurde alles dunkelblau. Langsam wurde es heller und dann drangen die Bilder der Realität durch das Blau. Erleichtert erkannten die Freunde den See und den Wald. Sie drehten sich um und sahen das Schloss. Keiner von ihnen war jemals so glücklich gewesen, das Schloss zu sehen.

Inklusive der abblätternden Farbe und den irgendwann in der Zwischenzeit angebrachten Figuren an Dach und Wänden. Pansy fiel den Jungen erneut um den Hals. Beiden schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen könnten. Glücklich und Arm in Arm betrachteten die drei die Wasseroberfläche.

Plötzlich schoss ein Tentakel aus der Mitte des Sees. Eine weiße Spitze winkte den Dreien zu. Erst erschraken sie ganz furchtbar und sahen sich panisch an, dann fingen sie schallend an zu lachen, bis sie sich den Bauch halten mussten. Draco, der immer noch ab und an prusten musste sah zum Schloss.

„Wollen wir reingehen?" Die anderen beiden nickten und so betraten sie kurze Zeit später die Eingangshalle. Dumbledor verschwand gerade in Richtung seines Büros und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu. In ihrer ausgesprochen guten Laune lachten die drei höflich zurück. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Hatten Sie eine gute Reise?" Dann verschwand er und ließ die Freunde mit offenem Mund in der Halle stehen.

Ende


End file.
